newermariofandomcom-20200213-history
Everbrown Meadow
Layout The level starts off with an arrow sign pointing toward a Question Block containing a Super Mushroom/Fire Flower over a semi-solid platform. Under it is a lone Goomba. If you continue to go right, you'll find two more Goombas and a few coins on a slope-filled terrain. After this are three sets of three Brick Blocks with a few coins and a red Koopa Troopa. The middle Brick Block of the highest set of Brick Blocks contains ten coins. After this are two Warp Pipes, one green and one yellow. Upon entering the green Warp Pipe, you'll enter an underground section where you must use a big springboard to jump up and get the first Star Coin. There'll be a few rotating coins around it. To the right of the room is a yellow Warp Pipe. Go in it and you'll end up back into the main level. Upon going further right you'll meet with a section that contains two Koopa Troopas, (one green and one red) three Brick Blocks containing ten coins each and a few Donut Blocks. The Koopa Troopas can be used to get all the coins out of the first two Brick Blocks, while the third requires manual jumping. After this is a slope leading to the checkpoint. Beside this checkpoint are two sets of three Brick Blocks along with a Rectangular Question Block containing a Super Mushroom/Fire Flower. On top of this Rectangular Question Block is an Invisible Question Block containing a 1UP Mushroom. After this is another group of coins and a Goomba followed by a section full of Warp Pipes and Piranha Plants. There are three red Warp Pipes, all containing Piranha Plants, along with two Pipe Cannons. These Pipe Cannons will lead to a group of coins and a Brick Block containing ten coins individually. They'll both be under Donut Blocks. Beside the middle red Warp Pipes are two sets of two Donut Blocks. Lower these carefully, as there are Piranha Plants under, and you'll find the second Star Coin. After this is a small staircase where you'll find two Goombas. Past this is a lone red Koopa Troopa beside a Big Piranha Plant. Around this Big Piranha Plant are four groups of three Donut Blocks, which form the only route to get past the Big Piranha Plant. Beyond this is another red Koopa Troopa, this time bringing two Goombas with it. Beside them is a green Warp Pipe containing a Piranha Plant which is holding a green Koopa Troopa in between it and a red Warp Pipe, also containing a Piranha Plant. If the player were to enter the green Warp Pipe, they'd find themselves in a small room containing a Rectangular Question Block. This Rectangular Question Block contains twenty-one coins total after hitting it seven times. Leave with a red Warp Pipe to find yourself back in the main level. After these Warp Pipes are three Goombas on a staircase beside a group of five Brick Blocks over three Donut Blocks. If the player were to hit the middle Brick Block, they'd reveal a hidden beanstalk which leads to a bonus area in the sky. In this bonus area, a Mega Mushroom is given to the player, which will allow them to destroy multiple Big Goombas. At the end of this area is the third and final Star Coin, which leads to a pit where the player will teleport on top of the ending staircase. Of course, beside this ending staircase is the ending Goal Pole. Star Coins *'Star Coin 1:' Near the start of the level, there are two pipes, a green one and a yellow one. Enter the green pipe, and it'll lead you to a room. Jump on the big springboard to get the Star Coin. *'Star Coin 2:' Shortly after the checkpoint is an area with red pipes and Piranha Plants. The Star Coin is in plain sight, grab it and avoid the Piranha Plants. *'Star Coin 3:' The third Star Coin is found not far from the Goal Pole. Hit the middle Brick Block before the ending staircase and climb the beanstalk to enter a secret area. At the end of this area will be the Star Coin. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Levels in Newer Super Mario Bros. DS Category:Goldleaf Plains Category:Fall Levels Category:Levels in Goldleaf Plains Category:Plain Levels